miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Bunny Berrigan
Bunny Berrigan is a successful businessman described by Gina Calabrese as a "big bucks professional Irishman." He has a flamboyant personality, frequently wears Irish green clothing, lives in a large mansion with a pool (where he once reclined in a floating pool lounge chair fully clothed) and drives a new Ferrari Testarossa. More significantly, Berrigan is also intimately concerned with the political instability in Northern Ireland involving the violence between the British government, Sinn Féin, the Irish Republican Army (IRA), and the Provos, the ultra-violent Provisional Wing of the IRA. In 1986 he set up a fund raiser for ex-Provo member Sean Carroon at a Catholic church in Miami to solicit donations for coats and other humanitarian aid for the children in Northern Ireland caught in "The Troubles", even matching all donations dollar-for-dollar. Tragically, the fundraiser was interrupted by a Provo assassin seeking to kill Carroon, but who was shot and killed by Calabrese, sparing Carroon's life. Under questioning by Stan Switek and Larry Zito, Berrigan states that the Provos are out to eliminate Carroon because he turned his back on them by embracing non-violence, and because he knows too much about their inner workings. Outwardly, Berrigan appears to be a law-abiding philanthropist, but his statements to Switek and Zito are completely false. Berrigan is secretly working with Carroon in more sinister ways, providing U.S. support for Carroon's terrorist activities and arranging for him to obtain Stinger missiles through illegal arms suppliers Max Klizer and Eddie Kaye in a plot to destroy the British supersonic airliner Concorde—a plan so heinous that the Provos want nothing to do with it, and tried to kill Carroon to stop. When Carroon decides to move up the attack by two weeks, Berrigan willingly pays a 100% markup to Klizer and Kaye in order to get the Stingers on time. Berrigan drives a black Ferrari Testarossa (which could have been confiscated after Berrigan's death, painted white, and used as Crockett's Testarossa), and which makes observing him difficult. Nevertheless, enough intelligence was gathered to confirm the plan, which involves shooting-down an Atlantic International Airlines Concorde using a Stinger launched from a beach in Biscayne Park adjoining the Miami International Airport (MIA) departure flight path. At the last minute, Carroon and Berrigan change plans, with Carroon taking position on the roof of a parking garage on Perimeter Road near MIA where the launch will occur, and with Berrigan and Kaye proceeding to the beach at Biscayne Park as a diversion. Under the observance of OCB, Berrigan and Kaye unload a Stinger shipping container from their van, continuing the ruse that the attack will be launced from the beach. Finally, the OCB moves in, with Castillo in a helicopter and Crockett and Tubbs on the ground. Although ordered to drop their weapons, Berrigan and Kaye choose to fight, both of them firing wildly and inaccurately. Crockett and Tubbs return fire, killing both Berrigan and Kaye. Castillo, Crockett and Tubbs quickly discover that the shipping container is empty, and that Carroon, and the Stinger missile, are still at the parking garage near the airport. Category:Season 3 characters Category:Deceased characters